


On Bad Days

by applecameron



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecameron/pseuds/applecameron
Summary: On bad days, Arthur gives him lists.





	On Bad Days

On bad days, Arthur gives him lists.

One list is all the things Eames does in the morning, which is not the same morning routine as Ian, or Alan, or Maureen, or Leticia, or Gus, or Rilwan, or any of the host of other people who crowd out his own self some days.

Another lists all his favorite foods. (Gus’s favorite, poutine, is NOT on it.)

His favorite cities. (Maureen’s favorite, Orlando, home of Disneyworld, is NOT on it.)

All the places he’s been shot. Not the cities, the body parts.

All the places he’s been stabbed. This one’s annotated, with the names of the perpetrators, many of them asterisked, and down at the bottom “* - _deceased_.”

On bad days, Arthur surrounds him with a host of yellow sticky notes, fixed to the mirror and the walls and the kitchen appliances and the doors, telling him his name, over and over and over. Until he remembers it’s true. Until he remembers the others are lies.

On bad days, Arthur gives him lists.


End file.
